SpideyChick 2! Love of XO skeleton
by Trunksgirl9
Summary: Hi! Jill here and I'm back once again as spidey-chick! Well sort of. I'm still weak, until I was attacked by some blood sucking spider-monster! So peter gave me his blood and I 'm spidey-chick again! Now the monster is inlove with MJ! Or is he?
1. The return of Spideychick

Spidey-Chick 2! The Love of X.O. Skeleton  
  
Ch.1  
  
Hi! I'm Jillian Watson, just in case you didn't know, also known as Spidey-Chick, the greatest super teen in the world! Okay so I'm over reacting a bit but I am Spidey-Chick! I'm not as famous as my cousin Peter a.k.a. Spider-man, the best superhero in New York! A while ago a half spider bit me, and had super powers just like Spidey, but as the years went by and after the fight with Cobra, my powers had gotten weaker. I can still swing but my spider senses and climbing ability are now gone. There haven't been any major crimes lately, and I haven't been saving the world as much as Spider-man. So I thought it would be nice if I had a little vacation.  
  
"This looks cool!" I said as I pointed to a picture of a nice hotel in a magazine.  
  
"Nice choice Jill! It's beautiful!" MJ said as she too stared in awe at the beautiful hotel. MJ and I were picking out places to stay in Florida. We were going to see all the sites and theme parks. Especially Universal Studios (so we could ride Spider-man, he, he).  
  
MJ turned to Peter who was fixing his camera in his chair. She kneeled beside him, laid her head on his leg, and placed the picture in front of his face. "Are you sure you don't want to go?"  
  
Peter smiled and nodded his head. "Mary Jane, I love both you and Jill very much and would like a little vacation, but who's going to save New York?"  
  
"Won't you be lonely?" I asked, "New York can be kind of boring sometimes."  
  
"I'll be fine, you too go ahead! Tell me how my ride is!" Peter said laughing, "Let me know how Hulk is too, and if you see any weirdo's running around saying they're Spider-man, don't say 'No you're not!' it might hurt their and the customers feelings."  
  
"Alright, come on Jill let's go!" MJ said grabbing our bags and kissing Peter. I gave Peter a hug and the doorbell rang. When I opened it, to my surprise I saw my boyfriend Josh with dozens of roses.  
  
"You can't leave me yet Jill, I have to say goodbye one last time!" he said smiling. I gave him a hug and I kiss and took the roses.  
  
"I don't want to leave without you!" I said letting him in.  
  
"Don't worry Josh, we'll be back in a week. In the meantime you can hang out with Peter!" MJ said patting Peter on the back.  
  
"Yeah sure! You guys have a great time and take all the time you need! Mr. P and I would be alright!" Josh said waving bye. "Don't get into any trouble," I said picking up my bags again and walking out the door. MJ and I got in the car and drove off to the airport. It was dark and cloudy, as if it was about to rain. While we drove on a road was blocked off and we had to go another direction. There must had been an accident or something. MJ pulled over to talk to a police officer. As she rolled down the window to talk to him it started to rain.  
  
"Sir, what happened here?" MJ asked the officer as he walked up to the window.  
  
"Some guy was attacked by a monster of some sort," the officer said looking around. Thunder roared through the skies and MJ started to speak louder as the rain hit harder.  
  
"Did they catch it?"  
  
"No. It's still running around somewhere out here. It usually hangs around labs that experiment with spiders."  
  
As MJ and the officer talked I saw something shaking in the bushes. I tapped MJ on the shoulder. "There's something in there."  
  
The officer turned slowly to the bushes. He looked inside and saw nothing but a quarter-sized spider living in the bush.  
  
The officer laughed as he shined the light on it. "Nothing but a little spider there lady," he said as he hit the spider with his flashlight. Right after he did that he dropped the flashlight in the bushes and the light went out. It was dark. The only light you see was from the moon and flashing headlights. As soon as the officer found his flashlight he turned it on and shined it in our faces. "See nothings wrong!"  
  
On top of our car we heard a sound as if something was on top of our car bending the metal on it. The officer shined his light on top of the car and his face slowly began to look frightened. MJ and I looked frightened too as we saw the horrified look he gave back to us.  
  
"Mother of Spiders." the officer muttered as he shot his gun toward it. A giant shadow jumped on top of the officer as he screamed in pain. MJ wasted no time.  
  
"Fasten your seatbelt," she said as she started her car and jetted off. As MJ drove with a determined look on her face, I turned around and saw red eyes following us.  
  
"He's following us MJ faster!" I yelled in horror as MJ hit the gas. The monster tried to run faster but could not keep up. Soon he was out of sight. My heart calmed down a bit and MJ slowed down because we were low on gas. She handed me the cell phone.  
  
"Call Peter," she said nearly out of breath. I nodded and began to dial. As soon as Peter picked up the monster step out into the street as MJ and I screamed in horror. The monster jumped on the front of our car. We swerved left and right trying to through it off but it held on with a big grin on his face. He slammed his hand into the glass breaking it trying to grab me. I jumped in the back seat.  
  
"Jill? MJ? Hello? What's going on?" I heard Peter say on the phone.  
  
"Help! There's a monster attacking us and." the signal was lost. The car spun out of control and slammed into a tree. I felt like hiding but as the monster tried to attack MJ I thought, what am I doing? I'm Spidey-Chick! I may not have many powers but.  
  
MJ turned on the headlights brighter. The monster hissed and I got out of the car.  
  
"Hey there Doc!" I said pointing at him. "You must not know who your dealing with!"  
  
"Jill! What are you doing get back in the car!" MJ yelled out the window. The monster stepped into the light.  
  
It was the weirdest creature I ever seen. Way worse then Cobra. It looked like a gigantic human spider, with six arms and two legs and sharp vampire teeth. His eyes glowed red and drooled yellow ooze from its mouth. He looked like a black widow that walks like a human. He roared at me like a dinosaur and waited for me to make a made.  
  
Okay, by this point I was scared to death. "Opps.sorry about that. I guess you do know who you are dealing with. I'll just slowly get back in my car and." as I started towards the car smiling and the monster ran at me.  
  
"JILL!" I heard MJ said as the monster jumped on me. It knocked me down and started to try to bite me. I dodged some of the strikes but finally bit me. I was so scared. I wasn't ready for this. My heart started beating faster and time moved slower. I started to feel weak and dizzy. After the monster had gotten a taste of my blood he paused and stopped. He looked at me and said in his deep monster voice, "Spider-man?"  
  
I was shocked how he could talk and know about Spider-man. I tried to say no, but I was too weak to even whisper. I heard gunshots and MJ tried to shoot the monster off me. Then I heard Spider-man's voice.  
  
"Looking for me buddy?" Spider-man said on top of the car. The monster growled and turned to him. "Woah! Talk about freaky! What kind of spider bit you, the ugly one?"  
  
As the monster fought Spidey, MJ grabbed me and took me to a safe place. She took off her jacket and wrapped it around my neck. I was losing blood and it was cold. MJ held me close, afraid I was going to die.  
  
"Your wife." the monster tried to say as he pointed towards MJ and I. " I marry."  
  
"What?" Spider-man said scratching his head. "What makes you think she wants you?"  
  
"She.like me."  
  
"No. No she doesn't like you. Trust me. Let it go, there's plenty of monsters in the sea."  
  
"She.like you"  
  
"Yeah, actually she loves me. That's what marriage is."  
  
The monster roared and hit Spider-man to the ground. The monster ran away. That's all I was conscious for.  
  
* * *  
  
I woke up lying in a bed with a tube attached to my arm. I looked over and saw Peter in the bed next to me with a tube also, looking over at me with caring eyes. He was giving me blood.  
  
MJ did not have the same blood type as me, even though we are cousins. Peter had the same blood type as me but there was a catch.  
  
"Jill," Peter said to me in another room. I was well, and had a bandage around my neck. "I gave you some of my blood, and since I am Spider-man."  
  
"I have my powers back!" I said excited. "I can be Spidey-Chick again!"  
  
Peter nodded and smiled. I hugged Peter. "Yes! Now we can fight together and."  
  
"And as soon as it is time for you to go home your powers should be gone."  
  
I frowned for a while, but smiled again. At least I have another chance to be a hero again. We all started to go home and I was thinking about the monster the whole time. Does he have a thing for MJ? And why did he stop biting me when he thought I was Spider-man? And will I ever see him again? I started to fall asleep with my hand on my wound. This sounds like another adventure. That's fine with me! Bring it on! Spidey-Chick is back again! 


	2. His name is XO skeleton

Ch.2  
  
I went swinging around the next day back in New York. I missed those big adventures I used to have and I wanted to try them out again. It felt good swinging from building to building, feeling the cool breeze. Climbing the walls like I used to and wearing my favorite suit in the whole world. And what I missed the most is-  
  
"Help!" I heard a lady scream below me. Yes! Finally I get to fight again! I swung down there in a really cool style and landed perfectly. The robber looked at me.  
  
"Oh great not you again!" the robber said rolling his eyes. I remembered him. He was the first bad guy I fought when I became Spidey- chick. I really goofed on that one. But now is my chance to so how much better I had become!  
  
"Well, well, well, I was expecting to see you again! Who busted you out your mom?"  
  
"You back up you swinging ballerina and stay out of this!"  
  
"Oh, gee, you do look busy. I should just walk away huh?" I walked closer until I was right in front of him.  
  
"Get out of my face you little twit," the robber said as he reached for his gun.  
  
"Hey buddy guess what, the only thing that is in your face is my fist and webbing."  
  
"No it's n-"  
  
I sprayed web and socked him in his face. As he moaned and struggled with the web I grabbed the lady and swung her to safety. Then I went back to the robber.  
  
"You improved. I'm impressed," said the robber as he finally got the web off.  
  
"Thanks, but, you're still the same," I said laughing.  
  
"I have something for you spider punks," he said as he pulled out a letter. I yanked it from him. "I got it from some big guy I met in the shadows. He told me to give it to Spidey, but since you're here, I'm sure you can deliver this for me."  
  
As I opened the letter syringes of the police were coming closer and the robber jetted off. I started to run after him, but was too curious about the note. As I read it, it said-  
  
"Your wife will be mine! What the heck! Why that little!" Peter exclaimed as he read the note and crushed it in his hands.  
  
"Calm down tiger, you know I'm only for you!" MJ said as she put her arms around Peter's neck. "I know MJ, put, I don't want him to hurt you, or have you! I don't want to put you in any danger."  
  
"Why would he want MJ anyway? Yes she is pretty but it was dark that day, and he barely even looked at her. Why would he fall in love with her all of a sudden?" I said looking at Peter.  
  
"Good point Jill, why would he? You never had any spider men chasing you before have you?" Peter said looking at MJ. MJ stared back at him smiling and shook her head. "Actually yeah. I have had somebody."  
  
"What? Who? I'll-" Peter stopped as MJ and I laughed, "ha, oh yeah, I knew that."  
  
"Well we know his name, X.O. Skeleton," I said looking at the paper.  
  
"Nice name," Peter said sitting down on the sofa. He grabbed a newspaper and began to read it. "Let's see, Spider-man saves baby, Daredevil picks truth, Hulk dyes his hair yellow, and what the!"  
  
"What's wrong?" MJ said walking over to the newspaper.  
  
"A giant spider attacks a lab today that was shut down due to a freak accident many years ago. Nobody was killed; a few officers were hurt. No one knows why this monster had attacked this old building and had done no harm to anyone near by. Many things inside were destroyed and many left behind testing information were taken."  
  
"So? He didn't kill anyone why do you look so scared?" I said looking at MJ and Peter.  
  
"That lab, was were MJ and I took a field trip to one day. The same place where I was bitten by a spider." Peter quickly grabbed his jacket and went to the car. "I'm going to go see what he took."  
  
"We're going too!" MJ and I said as we grabbed our jackets and followed him.  
  
* * * We arrived at the old lab where the door was kicked in and the inside lights wear flickering. We carefully and quietly walked in as Peter looked around for clues. It was a mess in there, like a tornado came threw along with an earthquake. Just as Peter had found something, MJ and I walked over a cracked floor and fell to the bottom basement. It was a long fall, and we landed on some wooden tables.  
  
"Jill! MJ!" Are you okay? Talk to me!" Peter said from the higher lab.  
  
MJ and I rubbed our heads. "Peter! You better get us out of here!" MJ yelled as dust fell in our hair.  
  
"No. You go nowhere." A voice said in a shadow. We looked to our left and saw red eyes staring back at us. We screamed and tried to run away holding hands. It was dark and dusty, and we could see barely anything but those red eyes. He ran us into a corner.  
  
"My love," he said in his monster voice.  
  
"No! No I don't like you! Get away!" MJ said. I stood in front of MJ. The monster went to MJ's ear.  
  
"No you," he whispered and sniffed her hair. Just then a light went on. I looked around and saw Spider-man hanging from the ceiling.  
  
"What are you kids doing in here?" Spider-man said pointing at us. The X.O. skeleton roared and jumped at Spider-man. Spider-man jumped off the ceiling and dodged him.  
  
"Hey buddy you missed me," Spider-man said looking at him. He swung towards us and grabbed us. X ran towards us and Spider-man pulled us up towards the hole. X roared as we made a run for it out the door. MJ started the car and we drove off.  
  
"Peter," MJ said as he took off his spider-man outfit, "X said to me, 'No you'. What do you think that means?"  
  
"No you? Why would he say that?"  
  
"Maybe he was copying you," I said looking at what Peter found, "Hey Peter what's this?"  
  
"He took information about the generic spiders," Peter said, "that piece of paper was a failure spider."  
  
"What happened to it?"  
  
"It probably mutated or something, it may have something to do with X," Peter said taking the paper. "I'll do some research on it in the morning."  
  
That night Peter and MJ went to sleep. I stayed up. I couldn't sleep. I was too curious about the mysterious X. Just then I decided to start one of my biggest adventures. I was going to go find X and find out about him myself. I know Peter said he was going to research on it, but I wanted to be the first to figure this out! Then I'll look even better as a superhero! I put my Spidey-Chick outfit underneath my clothes. I sneaked out the door and quietly shut it. Man, after this I'm going to need some counseling! 


	3. Truth revealed

Ch.3  
  
I walked back to the lab and quietly went in. It was dark and cold and all you can see were sparks flying from lose wires. I was frightened, I felt like I made a mistake coming back here, but I had to be brave, I am a superhero. As I turned a corner a flash of light shined in my face. I was about to scream when someone put their hand over my mouth. I turned to see who it was.  
  
"Josh? What I are you doing here?" I said looking at Josh with his bright flashlight. Josh shined the light lower. I could see he was shocked to see me also.  
  
"Jill? I heard about the monster here and wanted to check it out. What are you doing here?"  
  
"This is a dangerous place Josh you shouldn't be here!" I said ignoring Josh's question.  
  
"Well at least we are here together," Josh said as he continued looking around with his flashlight. We continued walking until we saw the hole where MJ and I fell.  
  
"He's down there," I whispered to Josh as he shined his light down the hole. As he leaned in a huge wind blew past and forced him down the hole. Before he fell in I grabbed his hand. As I held on tight to him I felt a cold chill go down my spine behind me. I was too afraid to turn around. I just kept staring at Josh frightened as he started slipping away from my hands. Then it touched me. His cold spider-like hands slowly went down my arm and to Josh's hand. He wanted me to let go of Josh. But I wasn't going to. I still didn't look at him. I started to breathe harder as I slowly began to pull Josh up. X didn't say a word. It was quiet. All you can here was breathing and creaking.  
  
When Josh was finally up Josh and I slowly stood up frozen. We didn't want to make any sudden moves. X examined us with his multiple hands. Josh slowly reached for my hand and held it to comfort me. When X noticed this, he grabbed Josh and threw him sending him screaming through the air.  
  
"Josh!" I yelled as he hit the wall and moaned in pain. I ran over to him but the monster stood in my way. He went over to Josh to finish him.  
  
"No! Please! Don't hurt him!" I begged X as he showed his teeth to Josh frightening him. The lights began to flash on and off. I panicked. The only way for me to save Josh is to become Spidey-Chick, but if Josh see me as Spidey-chick, what am I going to do! But Josh needs to know he has to know! I can't keep this secret forever Peter couldn't! But can I trust him? Then the lights finally went off. Perfect, now I can change into Spidey-chick without him knowing. As soon as the lights went on I was dressed as Spidey- Chick.  
  
"Stop right there X," I said pointed at him. He turned around and smiled. Then he began to laugh.  
  
"I knew it! You Spiderman's wife! Now you come back to be mine!" He said walking over to me.  
  
"Say what?" I said backing away from X. "His wife is at home!"  
  
Then he grabbed me and threw me into a web. "You just like me! You just like me!"  
  
Then it hit me. It wasn't MJ he was in love with its me! I'm just like him. A half spider and a girl. That's why he thinks I'm Spider-man's wife. Because I'm just like him!  
  
"Listen X, um, I'm very flattered, but I don't think this would work out."  
  
Josh stood up and noticed my clothes on the floor. "What did you do with Jill?" Tears filled his eyes as he looked up at X with anger. "Did you eat her? Did you? ANSWER ME!"  
  
Josh attacked X with a broken piece of wood. X pushed him away as I tried to wiggle free. Then the most unexpected thing happened.  
  
"She right here," X said as he reached for my mask.  
  
"What! No! He's lying! Don't touch me!" I said turned my head so he couldn't reach.  
  
Then it happened. He pulled off my mask revealing myself. I couldn't believe this was happening. Josh finally could see who I really am. I stared in Josh's eyes as he stared back at me. There was a moment of silence and Josh looked at me and shook his head. Finally he spoke.  
  
"I don't believe it," he said walking up to me, "My girlfriend, Jillian Watson, is Spidey-Chick."  
  
"Josh you can't tell anyone!"  
  
"Does this mean Peter is Spider-man!"  
  
"No, Josh you have to act like this never happened!"  
  
"How could I? How could."  
  
"Enough!" X yelled as he grabbed me, "she not like you! She like me!"  
  
"Let her go!" Josh said as he ran after X. "She's my girlfriend!"  
  
"And she will be my wife!" X yelled as he took me down into the dark hole.  
  
"Josh don't get anyone but Peter! Please don't tell anyone! You must get Spider-man!" I yelled until I couldn't see his face. I began to cry. I knew I shouldn't have come here. "What are you going to do to me?" I asked as he took me into the darkness.  
  
"Don't cry my love," he said, "It will be great being with me forever!"  
  
"But I love Josh!" I yelled back at him.  
  
"We will see who you will love when you have nobody but me."  
  
"Spider-man will save me!"  
  
"If he finds you," he said as he threw me in a cage with a wedding dress. The wedding starts in three days. Better get ready."  
  
He walked away and left me in a room. Great only three days until I'm Mrs. X.O. skeleton. This is going to be quite a while. 


	4. More than a monster

Ten minutes had gone by and there was still no sign of X or Josh. As I looked around, I noticed some keys on the table next to me. I tried to reach for them but my fingers were an inch away from touching the key ring. I started to use my foot as well but that didn't work. Then it hit me. Hello! I'm Spidey-chick! Why don't I use my web to grab them! I shot my web missing three times and finally grabbed the keys. As I pulled back I yanked it to hard and went flying backwards in my cage. I hit my head on the bars and the cage door flew open. I rubbed my head and looked up at the open door. Man did I feel stupid. All that work I did was for nothing. The door was opened the whole time!  
  
I slowly got out of the cage and kept my eyes and ears open. Where could X have gone? Its not like he can walk into a store and buy tuxedo or anything. I don't think he could fit in one either. And where's Spider-man? I bet if I was Mary Jane he'll be here in a second! Or maybe he doesn't know yet. Maybe Josh went and told the world who I was. Maybe-  
  
Just then in the room next to me I heard a TV on. I jumped to the ceiling and climbed on the roof to see what was going on in there. It was X watching what looked like a home movie. He touched the screen as a little boy appeared with his mother at a birthday party. The little boy was happy while he blew out his ten candles. X looked sad as he moved closer to the television. As I was about to sneak away I heard X crying as he looked at a picture. I hanged upside down on my web to see what he was looking at. It was a teenage girl that looked somewhat like me hugging a teenage boy. X hugged the picture and turned around as I quickly pulled myself back up to the ceiling. I wanted to run away, go back to my life, but I couldn't leave him sad like this. What could have happened for him to breakdown like that?  
  
"Who are they?" I asked as I stood in the doorway with a calm look on my face.  
  
"How did you get out of your cage!" X roared as he stomped over to me.  
  
I stood there without fear. He couldn't be a total monster. "What happened to them? Why do you look so sad?"  
  
"That's none of your business!" he yelled grabbing my arm.  
  
"Hey!" I heard a voice say in the hallway. X walked out into the hallway after letting me go to see who it was. Just then a shadow dropped on his head knocking him down to the floor. I ran out and turned on the hallway light. Of course it was Spider-man.  
  
"Nice place. Kind of damp and dirty but at least you have electricity running through here! I'll tell you one thing, I wouldn't expect a lady to stay down here with you forever!" Spider-man said as X got up.  
  
Spidey looked towards me. "Sorry I'm late Spick but you're boyfriend had a little trouble explaining things to us. I guess he was a bit shocked about the whole thing."  
  
As X got up, Spider-man knocked him back down again. "You just don't get it do you?" He raised up his fist to hit him again.  
  
"Spider-man stop!" I yelled as I jumped between X and him. "Don't hurt him!"  
  
"What? Spick are you feeling okay? This monster kidnapped you!"  
  
"So, it happens! Now-"  
  
"Did he put some love spell on you or something?"  
  
"No, I just-"  
  
"No way! You don't like him do you?"  
  
"No, it's just-"  
  
"Good because if you did-"  
  
"Spidey, SHUT UP!"  
  
Spider-man paused for a moment as I took a breath from yelling at him. "He's my friend okay. There must be more to him then what meets the eye so give him a break!"  
  
"Friend?" X said between all that arguing.  
  
"Guess so," Spider-man said as he backed away from X, "Whatever you say Spick."  
  
"Why," X said as he looked away from Spider-man, "Why a friend? You're not afraid?"  
  
I paused for a moment as I stared at him. I should be afraid. He's a giant human spider. But-  
  
"No," I said shaking my head, "I'm not afraid of you. Not anymore."  
  
"Because you are friend, will you come back to me if I let you go?"  
  
Spider-man grabbed my shoulder. "Spick this is crazy! You can't visit this monster there's no telling what he'll do!"  
  
I looked back at X. I wanted to know more about him. How he got this way. Then maybe I can help him.  
  
I took Spidey's hand off my shoulder. "I will."  
  
"Fine, it's a deal. Then you can marry me later," X said shaking my hand. I gulped. I forgot about that. I was so close from getting away from that.  
  
Spider-man and I left X and swung home. Spider-man looked at me as I was pondering about X.  
  
"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Spider-man said as we swung home.  
  
"Something happened that made him like that. Once I find out what it was, maybe he'll stop being evil."  
  
"You're started to think like me Spick, you're starting to use your head instead of your Spidey powers."  
  
Yeah, I guess I was getting wiser. I think this superhero thing is growing on me. . 


End file.
